


Thank you for letting me die for him

by GenderlessPairofBoots



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: F/F, I hate me for this too, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Mukuro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 06:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenderlessPairofBoots/pseuds/GenderlessPairofBoots
Summary: AU, where Junko orders Mukuro to kill Peko for the despair of it all.





	1. Kill her, peasant

**Author's Note:**

> This was a spur of the moment thing and it turned into this and I apologize in advance.

They could understand each other.  That was something that few saw. Once they had reached Hope’s Peak Academy, and their individual positions were compromised for one reason or another everyone butted in with their opinions.  

“Peko, you can live a better life not serving him!  You’ll waste away like this” was the general consensus of what the students who cared told Peko Pekoyama.  

“She’s using you Mukuro! Can’t you see that?  Get some help, get away! Before it’s too late, don’t wanna end up like that Peko chick do you?”, is what Mukuro Ikusaba heard in the hallways.

“I/We want to help, why can’t you just see that he’s/she’s hurting you?!”, empty words and promises spilt from blank faces.  Just people in the crowd, who had nothing to do with the Young Master or Junko and therefore had nothing to do with Peko or Mukuro.

Empty, just as Mukuro felt now.  You had to be stone cold on the battlefield, to get by.  They wasn’t the Ultimate Soldier for nothing, but you either live long enough to watch yourself become human or die a tool.  The ex-Fenrir combatant figured they had lived too long. They knew they were human the moment blood spilt from them for the first time.  Their reputation of never being injured had been tarnished by the very person who was rapidly bleeding out in their arms. 

“Oh the despair of it all” cackled Junko Enoshima.  The rain pounded just as hard as Peko’s blood in her ears.  The courtyard saw its worst tragedy yet, unknown that would be out ruled in a matter of hours.  Junko adopted her persona of royalty and laughed in a way that movies would use for an evil dictators cackle.  She stared down from just outside the secret entrance at Mukuro holding a bleeding Peko. Shrooms quickly appeared above her head as she grew bored of the inability to hear what Peko was saying to Mukuro and spun on her heel, despairing at the loss of her boots.  Her waterlogged and useless boots.

\-----------------------------------

Choking on her own blood, attempting and failing to swallow it down, Peko sputtered out her final words.  Mukuro became a tool with the several bloodstained words. Nothing registered, and Mukuro felt like they had been in a freezer for too long.  Peko’s skin grew colder as the moments passed, and Mukuro’s forearms slightly warmed where their body absorbs rapidly fading warmth from Peko’s body.  Completely limp, Mukuro removed Peko’s body from their lap. They smoothed out Peko’s clothes and put her sword between Peko’s hands and arrange her body to look somewhat ceremonious in death.  Her final words ringing in their ears.

“Thank you for letting me die for him” had been sputtered from a bloodstained mouth.  The words rung in Mukuro’s ears and they stood up from the cement ground to take a final look at Peko.  Torn clothes adorned Peko’s corpse and you could see the very cut that finalised her life. A deep gash that ran from the right side of Peko’s torso under her breast, up to the left side of her neck.  As Mukuro focused on the world more, they noticed the inch deep water stained a thick red and tapered out into a lighter red the further from Peko’s body. Mukuro wiped their bloody knife on their skirt and turned away from the corpse.  Retreating towards the statue of Hope’s Peak Academy’s Founder, the sliding stone entrance mixed in with Mikan Tsumiki’s horrified screams upon her arrival in the courtyard. Mukuro distantly heard Junko giggle hysterically.

Minutes that felt like hours, the screaming of Class 77-B echoed in Mukuro’s ears and they drowned them out by digging the needles deeper into Chisa Yukizome’s skull.  


	2. Assemble the Ensemble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eight days later

Once Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu had returned from his house, new bodyguard trailing behind, the students of Hope’s Peak Academy had been even more on edge.  Some pondered how the students could be more on edge than before, seeing as people spoke only in whispers and the hallways were bare, the air stunk of fear and the lunchroom was only occupied by the daring or desperate.  There was a tribute to both Class 77-B students who had died within hours of each other. Chiaki Nanami had met an undetailed and untimely death mere hours after Peko Pekoyama had been found seemingly gutted in the courtyard.  Had Hajime Hinata still been around and frequenting a certain bench he would sit at, he would’ve told you it smelt of blood, and that the sky seemed to take on a reddish hue once you entered. The wind blowing through the courtyard was stronger and colder, as if holding the wretched soul of Peko Pekoyama.  

Some outside of the 77th class of Hope’s Peak dared wonder why the inhabitants seemed to mourn so little for their lost classmates.  But Mukuro knew, they saw the manic swirls and heard the quiet hysterics of despair continuously setting in. They received looks, from their classmates and other students.  The students knew few could take on and successfully end the life of Peko Pekoyama, Ultimate Swordswoman and in such a brutal way too? The seemingly best conclusion had to be Mukuro Ikusaba, the Ultimate Soldier.  This was rather easy to see, especially for a school full of Ultimate students. Within the week after the news of the two students death, twenty students switched out of Hope’s Peak, whether for their own concern of their safety or worried parents.  Though Mukuro knew their safety wouldn’t be assured for long. 

Every night they lay in their bed, not sleeping, but staring at the picture they held above their face, a wallet sized photo Mahiru Koizumi had taken of them while on a double date with her and Hiyoko Saoinji.  Mukuro looked at their hands everyday and imagined Peko’s blood staining their skin. But it was washed away in the rain, their late girlfriend’s life fading away haunted them in their sleep each and every night.  So Mukuro took the chance to practice makeup for their soon to be Junko role by covering up the dark circles under their eyes with concealer. The first few nights Mukuro tossed and turned and woke up smelling like the sea from all the sweat being produced.  They killed their girlfriend, the only person they knew who could understand them and not want to change them. Mukuro knew that at the loss of Peko Pekoyama, the only one who would be able to understand, they made their life’s resolve to make her proud and fulfill their duty as the tool of Junko Enoshima’s will.


End file.
